


Auradon Guy

by Lukawarmcoffee



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Songfic, Underage Drinking, past ben/mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukawarmcoffee/pseuds/Lukawarmcoffee
Summary: Ben makes a mistake in messing with Evie, the girl with an overprotective dragon girlfriend and a creative imagination.(Based on the song 2019 Guy by Cr1tikal)





	Auradon Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I wrote in just a couple of hours, so forgive me if it seems a bit rushed or confusing/ has spelling errors.

Mal was a horrible morning person, she didn’t mean to be it was just second nature to stay up at night and sleep through early morning and now without the constant threat of death lurking it was getting easier and easier to stay asleep during the mornings. That's why Mal was very confused when she woke up and her alarm stated that breakfast had just gotten done, as she fights to clear the blur from her eyes, she realizes

  
“Is that crying?” With wide-blown eyes she hops up, worried glowing eyes messing with the shadows in the room. Throwing the blanket up, Mal closes her eyes focusing on using her inherited hearing. All else cuts out as she focuses on the morbid sound, something familiar with a hint of wimpers that sent something off in the girls instincts. Shooting her eyes open she slides on her pajama clad knees to the other end of her room, Evie’s side. Said girl was whimpering under the bed, red face hidden behind fully clothed arms. Again, instinct flared in the fay girl, a growl from anger as she cuddled into the mess of a person her girlfriend now was “E, E. What happened?” All she got as a response was a whimper as Evie turned and cried into the worried girls stomach “Evie, please look at me.” The whimpered words, were enough for the sorrowful girl to turn tearful amber eyes to glowing green

  
“Mal, i’m sorry.” She sobs, tucking her face back into the girls purple hair

  
“It’s okay, E. You didn’t do anything.” Mal whispers calmly, a hand running through the pretty blue hair, trying to calm the hysterical blubbering. In reality, her mind was going in panicked circles both stuck on her crying girlfriend and anger at who resolved her to such a crying mess

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took pretty much an hour for full blown sobs to shift into quiet sniffles, Mal stuck with her the entire time, her worry and anger growing at each passing minute

  
“Who did this to you?” Was whispered into the snuffling teens hair

“Ben.” Was quietly walloped out of a sore throat, full of pain and frustration. Mal’s hands clawed into the blue leather skirt, her girlfriend usually wore

  
“Why?” Mal wormed Evie and herself out from under the bed to adjust up and on it. Evie still cuddled close to Mal and Mal cradling Evie close to her, eyes glaring at the door in case anyone tried to interrupt

“He-he’s sore from you. Got back with Audrey, an-and they’re just in such a toxic relationship. Ben’s not an innocent prince, he’s worse than Beast who locked us in that wicked place!” Evie screams, before falling into sobs again. My glare hardens as I see the bruises on her wrist

“Did he hurt you?” I gently run my thumb across her wrist as she whimpers with a nod, Mal’s eyes glow brighter “I’m gonna ruin him.” She growls, smoke huffing from her nose, something Evie didn’t miss as she hurriedly waved her hands in an attempt to keep the angry dragon calm

“No!” She takes a deep breath and my eyes focus on her worry outweighing anger right now, “it’s nothing I'm not used to.” She continues in a feather-light voice, like she didn’t want me hearing her

“That doesn’t make it okay.” I keep the growl out of my voice, not wanting to scare her

“I know, I know.” She shakes her head, lightly tracing my exposed tattoo “It’s just that we can’t go back to the isle, we’re making so much progress. Both for us and for them.” I immediately knew who she was talking about and hung my head at what I was about to ruin. Then in a meager voice

“What about a tiny bit of harmless petty revenge.” She shakes her head at me, just smiling before nodding. I cheer, as she lays her head back onto my stomach

“Just plan in quiet please, i’m emotionally tired.” I immediately shut up with a sheepish smile

“Alright, just go to sleep Evie.” She just makes a non-commital groan and tucks her body closer in next to me. My face hardens again as I slowly lean over to grab my notebook off our shared desk, planning our shared revenge over the bullheaded, degenerate king.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The worst part was the wait both for Mal and Evie, Evie mostly in the fact that she didn’t want Mal to go overboard, Mal more in the way because it wouldn’t work on any other day. So with great anticipation, not just Mal and Evie’s though theirs was in a different way, the biggest tourney game of the year came around. Jay and Carlos were already in on the plan and 100% okay with it, even playing a minor part in it. Ben couldn’t come thanks to his kingly duties, but that made it even better. But, before the game could even begin the horns of the band began playing, the traditional sign of an arriving king, but everyone thought he wasn’t coming. They were proved wrong when the ignorantly grinning stupid face rose out of the shadows casted by the bleachers, Evie cast her eyes to the side looking on as Mal chewed worridly on her thumb nail. Evie faced forward again as the feedback of a microphone squealed. Standing on the podium reserved for speaches was his dumb face, the oversized crown he wore slightly clovering his eyes. Everyone quieted down respectfully as he brought the microphone to lips pulled into a cocky smirk

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” His voice booms over the loudspeakers and he looked quite pleased with the resulting flinch “I have a big announcement.” WIth that he squares his shoulders, puffs out a royally decorated chest, and takes in a big breath. The band looks at the music in front of them and with raised eyebrows play, lead by Doug who held the same smirk Carlos held in the stand, which made Evie wonder about the lack of Jay before her attention was yanked back to Ben as he clumsily and throatily sings the first line

“Hello, Hi.” He waves awkwardly “I’m an Aur-a-don guy.” He leans to far into the mic and causes another squeal of feedback, before continuing his horribly sung toon  
“I don't need drugs to get high  
I have Soylent and wine.” With that he pulls a flash out from beneath the golden band stringing his suit together and cheers it to the crowd, and suddenly his behavior becomes much more real as he sways on his feet the flask held tightly to his lips, adam's apple bobbing as he downs it  
“I respect girls by getting friend zoned and denied  
I think about them and cry  
I am totally fine.” He throws his hands out with a sob, the flask flying with but not being attached to anything few out and hit the oncoming guard, who now had orders not to let the king embarrass himself  
“Testosterone's low, feelings high  
That's how you know I'm truly an Aur-a-don Guy.” His foot taps along to the beat, as the crowd watches shocked still and silent  
“My dick's not big, my girlfriend fucked my friend  
You say I'm down on my luck, I say it's a win-win  
'Cause I'm a cuck  
And I hope he fucks her good  
In a way, I wish I could  
I just want to WATCH!” He points from Audrey, who looked mortified and about to cry, to Chad, who did look a little sheepish at being pointed out. There were cries of disgust as what was happening sunk in  
“Hello, hi, I'm an Aur-a-adon guy  
I think magic is a lie  
I am offended online  
I'm fragile and shy  
I really don’t wanna be a king  
I don't have a real girlfriend, that's why I'm horny all the time.” Accented with a pelvic thrust, which drew more disgust sounds as people started to throw stuff which Ben drunkenly let splatter on him, not phased in the slightest  
“Auradon  
Auradon  
Auradon Guy.” He chants, then with a start several people joined in with the next chorus Carlos, Doug, Mal, and a few of their other friends sung along loudly and just as horribly

“My dick's not big, my girlfriend fucked her friend  
You say I'm down on my luck, I say it's a win-win  
'Cause I'm a cuck  
And I hope she fucks her good  
In a way, I wish I could.” He kneels over hands on knees out of breath and looking about to puke, but the rest of the group continues on way more harmoniously

“His dick's not big, so I fucked his friend  
I say he's down on his luck, he says it's a win-win  
'Cause I'm a cuck  
And I hope he fucks her good  
In a way, I wish I could  
I just want to WATCH!” They belt out happily, then dropped off with a laugh. Ben hurls over the side, but just continues to sing lying there half over the edge

“Auradon  
Auradon  
Auradon guy.” He pumps a fist and as the band stops playing the crowd is wrapped in a course of laughter at the humiliated king. Evie looks to Mal with a raised eyebrow, but doesn’t find her girlfriend and instead finds a grinning Jay. It only takes a minute for the puzzle pieces to click

“This is apart of the plan.” Jay just nods, grinning as the gears turn in the bluenettes mind “Mal’s up there isn’t she.” Just another nod, before Evie smiles “She such a childish, genius.” Jay just nods with a smile, watching as the guards dejectedly drag a passed out ‘Ben’ off the stage “Shes gonna need bailing out isn’t she.” Evie trains her gaze on the three, watching them drag her disguised girlfriend off stage where they disappeared seconds latter

“Probably.” Jay just shrugs before hopping up, cracking his knuckles “Well nice sitting with ya Evie, but I have a game to win.” He pats her on the shoulder with a cocky smile, before heading to give Doug and Carlos a high five. Evie sits for a moment before collecting her stuff and going to bail her girlfriend out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal gives her an extremely pleased look at Evie’s glare, as the heavily blushing guard unlocks the heavy metal door, swinging it open with a loud creek and a dopey smile to which Evie who just waves off

“Revenge is sweet when served with extreme embarrassment.” She looked way to proud of herself and Evie had a hard time keeping the glare on her face, her pettiness won out in the end as she adopted the same face her girlfriend had with a laugh

“Did you see Audrey cry?” Mal shakes her head excitedly, entwining her hand with Evie’s

“I had such a hard time keeping my cool, I wanted to laugh so hard.” The sound of their laughter filled the empty corridors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben looked on in mortified horror, as a picture perfect copy of him made a mess of his reputation as a king, noone was gonna take him seriously now he was doomed. With a mortified groan he slid down his fancily upholstered chair that probably coasted more than the entire tourney field, which was where his horror originated from. He was booked all week from all kinds of people parents, students, and worst of all kings and queens of other kingdoms. All wondering if what happened was real and demanding he resigned his position, at least till he was a little more mature (Which was said more as a courtesy, he knew he was never getting it back if he resigned), but the decision of the people was all that mattered. But, since the video got on Youtube it had become the most popularly watched video and become #1 on trending, even people who didn’t have internet or youtube had seen or heard of it. He was doomed to the life a failed king and an embarrassment to the royal name. Even his own and usually very nice parents almost kicked him out from the shame. He knew who’s fault it was too, his ex and her girlfriend. He knew it was idiotic to go after Evie, but he was just a teenager with hormones and… he didn’t even want to admit that the song was spot on, he was just as represented.

Ben angrily shoves his desk forward, watching it tip to the ground with a loud crash and a shower of splinters. He ripped the offending crown of his head, feeling the hard edges rip his skin. He growls, grabbing each end and, with all the force of teenage anger and beastly strength, ripped the gold and velvet in half. He dropped it onto the ground and stomped it into a trashed sheet of gold and once vibrant velvet. With a full on yowl, he punches the nearest thing which is the mahogany wood of his wall. Feeling the shift of his bones under the force he keels over, crying and howling in anguish. The guards posted outside the door rushed in weapons at the ready, before looking with disgust at their mess of a king. With rolled eyes they back up and shut the door again, letting him wallow in his own self pity.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 2019 guy one day and this little amendment popped into my head and I just couldn't resist.


End file.
